


Best in the City

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [38]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Hair Pulling, Language, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Jason Crouse has always been a lone wolf, but when he finally meets his match, his life takes an unexpected turn for the better.
Relationships: Jason Crouse/Original Female Character(s), Jason Crouse/Robin Ballard (robinwritesallthethings)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Not So Private Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Crouse and Robin Ballard are rival private investigators. Competition isn’t new to Jason. So why does Robin’s bother him so much?

I wander through the party, trying my best to look inconspicuous. I know what I need. I just have to figure out where it is. 

I’m more on edge than usual. She’s here somewhere. I haven’t seen her, but I don’t have to see her to know. Lately, she’s always where I am, following me like she’s my personal nemesis on every case. 

I’m aware that that’s the wrong way to think about it. She’s just a private investigator like me. She’s trying to make a living. It’s not purposeful that we often end up on opposite sides. It just makes sense. We’re the best in the city. We get results, and that’s what employers want. 

But everything about her drives me up the wall for some reason. 

She’s smarter than me in a lot of ways. She thinks outside the box to get the job done. I’ve watched her pretend to be sweet and silly and innocent and bat her eyes to get information. I’ve watched her aggressively back people into a corner with threats. I’ve watched her be intensely flirty and flattering so she can charm the answers she wants right out of her targets. 

Those are all things I do too, but I think she does them better than me. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t bother me a little. 

She taunts me too, which doesn’t help. Every time we meet up on a job, she teases me if she gets to what we’re looking for first. It sets me off, and she knows it. 

The worst part is that it never fazes her if I get there first instead. She just shrugs and says she’ll try harder next time. 

I round the corner and there she is. 

She looks like she belongs at the party, unlike me. Her tight yellow dress hugs all of her curves, showing off her ample cleavage and her shapely legs. Her long, dark brown hair is tied up in a high ponytail. I can see her profile perfectly. She has the cutest little swoop at the end of her nose. 

She’s pouting her full lips at the man who owns the house. His attention is entirely on her, so he doesn’t notice me. 

He turns, grabbing her hand to take her with him. My chest tightens as she looks back over her shoulder at me and winks. 

I sigh, deciding to go outside for some fresh air. 

I sit heavily on a chair by the pool. Mercifully, everyone else is inside, which gives me some time to think. 

Why does she bother me so much? It can’t just be the competition. I’ve had competition for jobs before and I’ve always brushed it off. 

I hear the sliding door open. I hunch over a bit, hoping that whoever it is will take the hint and see that I want to be left alone. 

No such luck. 

“Jason Crouse,” she purrs, sitting down right beside me. Her arm slides around my waist and she rests her chin on my shoulder. “You’re not exactly dressed for the party,” she quips, echoing my earlier thoughts as she runs her fingers over the sleeve of my jacket. 

“Not really my scene,” I murmur.

My chest is tight again. I breathe in and she fills my nose. She smells like paradise. I detect hints of coconut, citrus, and other tropical fruits. 

“You’re not your usual self tonight,” she observes. “What’s wrong?” 

It’s not until she asks that I realize. 

“He had his hands all over you, Robin,” I spit out angrily. 

I feel her head tilt curiously. Her fingers move to my chin and turn my face so I’m staring down at her. “That was for work, Jason,” she assures me, stroking my beard. 

“I don’t care,” I retort petulantly. 

I’m such a cliché. I’ve been angry with her this entire time and I’ve been trying to convince myself that it was because of work.

But it’s because of her. I want her. 

She’s silent for a moment, which is strange. Usually she’s always ready with a witty rejoinder. Now, though, she’s just staring up at me with her big hazel eyes. They darken and she bites her lip. 

Then she stands, drops her purse, steps out of her heels, and shimmies out of her dress. She’s not wearing anything underneath it. “If you want me, Jason,” she challenges, “come and get me.” 

I swallow as she steps into the pool, her body silhouetted in the dim lights that lace its interior. She’s absolutely stunning. 

I strip down, throwing my glasses on top of my clothes before joining her. She swims playfully around me and I splash her tentatively, very aware of the house full of people just feet away. 

“Relax, Jason.” Suddenly she’s pressed up against me, her fingers tracing lightly over the tattoos on my chest and arms. “Nobody’s paying attention to us.” 

Then she stretches up on her tiptoes and kisses me. She’s not holding anything back. The kiss is passionate. She opens her mouth, tasting my lips and wrapping her arms around my neck. I let my hand run over her full breast, then lift her by the waist, cupping her cheek in my hand and deepening the kiss. 

She runs her hands over me as I hold her, her fingers tangling in my chest hair. I find her breast again, teasing her nipple. I’m already throbbing insistently against her thigh. She chuckles, sucking my lower lip, putting her feet down and leading me back out of the water. 

She reaches down, wrapping her hand around my erection and stroking it. I keep kissing her and touching her, intoxicated by how she feels, smells, and tastes. I gasp as her fingers tease my tip, squeezing her shoulders desperately. Her hands are so small and delicate on me. 

“Robin, please,” I beg, moaning. 

She smiles and pushes me down on the lounge chair on my back, pulling my hips to the edge. She balls my clothes up so she can kneel on them and doesn’t waste any time getting me into her mouth. I sit up on my elbows, watching as she swallows me. 

When her eyes find mine, she smiles, hollowing her cheeks and sucking harder, dragging her mouth slowly back up my rigid length. My fingers dig into the cushion as I feel her tongue tease me. She lingers at my tip when she reaches it, flicking and kissing as I breathe harshly. 

I groan loudly as she starts to bob her head, taking me all the way in each time she moves down. My hips buck up and she reaches to hold them steady, bobbing faster, humming to send vibrations up and down my shaft. 

She sucks all the way up to my tip again, then crawls on top of me and presses me into her entrance. I reach down and squeeze her bottom in my hands, helping her as she starts to move. She is so hot and tight and wet, and I already can’t get enough of her. 

She rides me in a slow, steady rhythm, holding my gaze the entire time. It’s incredibly sensual, and the risk of getting caught only heightens the pleasure. 

My eyes fall to her generous breasts and I see that her little pink nipples are stiff. I run my hands up her sides, cupping the full mounds and pinching their taut peaks, pleased when she makes a strangled little noise of pleasure and starts to ride me harder. 

I grip one of her breasts tightly in my hand, leaning up to take her nipple into my mouth. “Oh, Jason, yes!” she pants, sinking her hand into my hair.

I look up at her, sucking as hard as I can as she bounces on me, still tugging on her other nipple with my fingers. 

I let her nipple go with a loud pop, moving over to suck the other. Her movements become more urgent, the sounds she’s making higher-pitched as I start to thrust up to meet her each time she sinks down. 

“Jason… Jason… oh, yes, Jason, yes, yes, yes!”

She’s loud, but I don’t care as she starts to come around me. 

I manage to hold back as she finishes, waiting until she relaxes before I shift, setting her gently on the chair on all fours and kneeling down behind her, finding her swollen little clit with my fingers as I bury my face between her thighs. 

I rub her teasingly as I push my tongue inside her. She tastes divine. I chuckle into her folds as she buries her face in the cushion and squeals loudly. 

I hear the sliding door open as I stand, looping her ponytail around my fist as I rub my cock over her entrance again. Whoever has just come out to the pool huffs in shock, but I steadfastly ignore them. All I care about right now is making sure that she’s mine. 

I’m going to please her so well that she won’t want another man to even try. 

I spank her hard enough that her skin blooms pink and she cries out excitedly as I yank her hair lightly, using it to pull her onto my tip. “Are you mine, Robin?” I growl. 

She raises her head and moans loudly. “Yes, Jason, I’m yours!” 

My chest tightens again as she says the words. I didn’t expect her to give in that easily. I thought she was just teasing me. But maybe she’s wanted me this whole time too. 

The sliding door shuts and I think we’re alone again. 

I push all the way into her, letting go of her hair so I can hang onto both of her hips and slam into her roughly. She’s so wet that I can hear myself thrusting in and out of her. 

I force myself to stop, my chest heaving as I run a hand through my hair. “Turn over, Robin,” I request. “I want to see your face.” 

She obeys and lays down on the chair, holding out her arms for me. I sink down on top of her, putting myself back inside her. I moan as I press my forehead against hers and she kisses me gently. 

I start to thrust again, slowly this time, letting her really feel every inch of me. Her breasts bounce alluringly against my chest and she wraps her arms and legs around me, pulling me even closer. 

I’m not going to be able to last much longer, and she can sense it. She kisses me softly and sweetly, rocking gently underneath me. “I want to feel you come inside me while I come around your cock, Jason,” she murmurs.

I groan in response, moving a little faster. She squeezes my shoulders with her arms and my hips with her legs, slowing me down a bit. “Right there…” she murmurs. “Oh, yes, Jason, like that.” She starts to whimper loudly and eagerly. “Oh, I’ve wanted you like this for so long.” 

“Really?” I wonder, drinking in each sound she’s making. 

“Yes…” she groans, clearly not able to explain right now. “Oh, Jason, Jason! Don’t stop!” 

I follow her instructions, moving steadily, but not hurriedly. She wails in ecstasy each time I push all the way in, and a spark of jealousy moves through me as I wonder if she’s ever made these noises for someone else. 

In the next moment, I stop thinking about it because she starts coming around me. This time, I let myself come with her, filling her up like she requested. We cleave to each other, trembling together. My breathing is loud in her ear and she buries her face in my neck to slightly muffle her cries. 

When we both finally relax, she nuzzles me, her legs holding me inside her still. “Mmm,” she sighs. “It’s so warm.”

A thrill runs up my spine as I realize that she’s talking about my come. 

Eventually, I look around a bit sheepishly. “We should probably get dressed and go,” I suggest gently. 

“Can we lay here for a few more minutes?” she pleads.

She actually bats her big hazel eyes at me. 

I run my hand through her hair affectionately. “All right, Robin.” 

We fall asleep curled around each other in the chair. I wake a few hours later because of the cold. We have definitely overstayed our welcome, but luckily no one seems to have noticed. I find our discarded clothes, pulling mine on and gathering Robin’s so I can wake her in a minute. 

As I grab her dress, a small USB drive falls out of its folds. I smile to myself, realizing that it must be the information we were both after. 

Robin stirs on the chair, sitting up and looking at me. “You’re still here,” she observes, sounding surprised. 

I hand her her clothes and sit on the edge of another chair as she gets dressed. When she’s put back together, I extend my hand, showing her the drive. “Don’t forget this,” I say nonchalantly. 

She just stares at it for a moment. “Why didn’t you just take it?” she finally asks. “It’s what you need for the job.” 

“I figured.” I shrug. “I didn’t sleep with you so I could take the information, Robin.” 

She frowns. “You didn’t?” 

I raise my eyebrows. “Wait, you really think I slept with you just because of work?” 

She wrings her hands together nervously. “I don’t know why else you would,” she admits. “You don’t like me.” 

I’ve never seen her like this before. She’s… vulnerable. 

I stand and make my way over to her, taking my glasses off as I tip her chin up with my fingers. Her beautiful eyes are filled with tears. “Robin, are you saying that you taunted me tonight so that I would sleep with you?” 

A lone tear makes its way down her cheek. “I wanted you,” she confesses softly. “And that’s the only way you seem to respond to me.” 

I sigh heavily, reaching up to stroke her hair. “I’m sorry I made you think that, Robin. I honestly didn’t know I wanted you until tonight. I’ve been trying to figure out why your competition bothered me so much, actually. It never occurred to me that it was because of that.” 

She blinks up at me and smiles. “You want me, Jason?” 

I nod. “I do, Robin.” I remember my earlier feelings and add, “In fact, the thought of you with anyone else makes me… jealous and angry.” 

Her smile gets bigger and I chuckle. “Why don’t we go get something to eat?” I propose. 

“I’d like that,” she answers. 

I hold out the USB drive again. “Here.” 

She shakes her head. “You keep it.” 

I smile at her indulgently. “You don’t have to do that, Robin.” 

“I know, Jason. But your side is in the right on this one.” 

“That shouldn’t matter for the job,” I point out. 

“Sometimes it should.” 

I gaze at her tenderly. Despite all of our previous interactions, I knew she had a good heart. I loop my arm around her waist and kiss her forehead. “Would you want to do this together?” I venture. “Crouse and Ballard?” 

She puts her arms around me and acts like she’s thinking about it. “Ballard and Crouse,” she corrects me, winking. “I like things alphabetical.” 

I laugh. “All right, all right,” I relent. “Ballard and Crouse it is.” 

The sliding door opens again and we hear a voice say, “They were out here earlier, just going at it.” 

Robin covers her mouth to hide her snort as we rush around the house to my truck. I know that Robin doesn’t have a car, so I lift her through the driver’s side door and slide her across the seat as I get in. 

She starts laughing once I’m driving, cuddling into my side contentedly. I hug her to me, feeling immensely satisfied. “Not a bad work night,” she muses, looking up at me shyly. 

I grin at her. “Not bad at all, Robin,” I agree. “Not bad at all.”


	2. To Catch an Adulterer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has to flirt with a man to see if he’ll cheat, and Jason doesn’t like it one bit.

I glower in the corner of the hotel bar, subtly snapping pictures with my phone as my wife flirts with another man.

I hate this part of the job. It’s our lowest hanging fruit. There’s no challenge at all. But it also makes us a good portion of our yearly revenue, so we can’t turn these opportunities down.

Robin laughs prettily, her head tilted seductively as she lightly touches the man’s arm. Her hair is shorter now, only falling to her chin, and it frames her sweet face perfectly. Her cleavage is as perfect as ever, being shown off to brilliant effect in a tight dress with a low neckline.

It’s all the bastard has been staring at since she sat down next to him. He hasn’t looked up at her face at all.

I have more than enough pictures now. All that’s left is for her to slip him the rest of the bait.

I get up as she winks at him and hands him the card to what he thinks is her room. If he really does go there, he’ll find his wife.

I send the client the pictures and a message confirming that her husband has the key as I head back up to the room Robin and I are really staying in. She’ll meet me there shortly.

When I get there, I take off my jacket and shoes, tossing my phone on a nearby chair and tapping my foot, running my hands through my hair as I wait.

A few minutes later, she comes in behind me. I whirl to face her, my anger etched all over my face.

“Poor baby,” she coos. “Let me make it up to you.”

She puts her arms around my shoulders and pulls me down for a slow, sensual kiss. I grab her ass and squeeze it roughly, lifting her up against my chest. She wraps her legs around my waist and grins against my lips.

She knows that I know she would never be unfaithful to me. But I still hate seeing her act like that with other men.

I lay her down beneath me on the bed, rocking my hips against her, letting her feel how instantly hard she’s made me. She runs her hands through my hair, tipping her head back so I can kiss my way down her neck to her chest, then back up.

I pull her dress down over her generous breasts, letting them bounce free, then push her skirt up, groaning when I see that she’s not wearing any panties.

I slide down, pushing her thick thighs apart, and then put my mouth over her already wet pussy.

She squirms as my tongue, lips, and teeth play with her clit, panting and gasping beautifully, crying out when my tongue slips inside her.

I don’t stop until she’s bucking beneath me, wailing, caught in the throes of her first orgasm.

I immediately move back up to her mouth to swallow those sounds, claiming them for myself just like I claimed her years ago at that fateful party.

“No one could ever make you feel as good as I do,” I remind her.

“I know, Jason,” she agrees, gazing up at me, her big hazel eyes glazed with pleasure.

I lift her again, turning over onto my back and then letting her go. She pulls my shirt up, then undoes my pants, tugging my boxer briefs down until she frees my aching cock.

I watch as she slides her hands up my shaft, her fingers catching the steady stream of pre-come dripping from me. She smears it all over my cock, her small, delicate hands touching every straining inch of me.

I smile and growl playfully at her as she rubs my cock all over her soft breasts. I twitch as I feel her hard nipples ghost over my sensitive flesh.

“Fuck, Robin,” I murmur. “I need that pretty little mouth on me.”

She doesn’t deny me. She presses it against my tip, letting me feel the warmth and wetness of it, shaking her head to drag her lips over it, her nose brushing it too.

Then she lowers her head, taking half of me in and starting to suck. She quickly raises it again, running her mouth up and down the sides of my cock teasingly before swallowing me again, sucking harder.

I lift my hips as she bobs her head, gazing down at her. She gazes back at me, batting her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering.

It was her who insisted we get a room after the first time she had to do this. She understands how difficult it is for me, so now it’s become a tradition.

No one makes me feel like she does. She’s everything to me, and I appreciate her wanting to show me in every way possible that she loves me after little jobs like this.

She raises her head, pressing a sweet little kiss to my tip before standing up. She steps out of her flats and wiggles out of her dress until she’s gloriously naked in front of me, then leans forward to remove my socks, pants, and underwear.

I don’t move, waiting for her to crawl back onto the bed. She kisses me, then plucks my glasses off and places them gently on the nightstand before stripping off my shirt.

I can’t resist grabbing her for another kiss, squeezing her full breasts, circling her hard nipples with my thumbs.

She kisses my nose and shakes her head. “Not yet,” she murmurs, pushing my hands away and sliding back down.

She puts one of my hands on her head as she starts to suck me again. My fingers tighten in her hair as I push her down on my cock, encouraging her to take me in all the way. She gags briefly, then her throat opens and she takes me even deeper.

She reaches up and grabs my free hand, holding it tight as she bobs up and down, humming around me, making her own little sounds of pleasure as she enjoys herself. Her breasts bounce gently against my thighs every time she moves.

I rock my hips, pushing down insistently on her head. She sucks even harder, the loud sound echoing in our room.

I start coming with a long, low groan, all of the tension I was holding onto evaporating as she swallows each spurt from my cock. She massages my balls gently with the palm of her hand, cleaning me off with her tongue when I’m finished.

“Come here, Robin,” I request softly, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up my body until her breasts are in my face.

“You’re so good to me,” I praise her, massaging the globes with my hands and kissing the incredibly soft skin just above her nipples.

She settles her elbows on either side of my head, sitting comfortably on my torso as I gently lick each perfect pink peak before I take one into my mouth and just barely suck it.

She shudders, whimpering as I use my tongue and mouth on her nipple, feeling it swell and harden even more. I pull back briefly to trace it with my thumb, then return, sucking it just a little harder.

She gasps and I chuckle, letting her go again and tipping my head back, then pulling her down for a kiss. As our tongues tangle together, I tug insistently on her nipple, still massaging her other breast with my hand.

She whines and I tug on that nipple too before leaning forward to give it the same treatment as the other, circling it and flicking it with my tongue until it’s so hard I know it hurts.

Then I push her breasts together, moving back and forth between each nipple, sucking harder each time I put my mouth on one.

She shifts, finding my reawakened erection with her thigh, rubbing against it insistently. I grin up at her.

“Is that what you want, sweetheart?” I ask her. “My big cock in your pretty little pussy?”

“Yes, Jason. Yes, please,” she begs.

I sit up, holding her steady, my mouth finding one nipple again and sucking as hard as I can. As soon as she feels my cock at her entrance, she sinks down on it slowly, groaning loudly as I split open her tight passage.

I switch nipples, raising one hand and spanking her ass hard, then grabbing it in both hands and pushing her down onto me the rest of the way. She cries out and comes around me a second time, all of her muscles clenching on my cock.

If I hadn’t just finished, I would have been right with her, but as it is, I’m glad to get a chance to fuck her properly.

I put my hands on her hips to guide her in the rhythm I want. She falls into it quickly, as always, following my lead. Then I slide my hands around to her ass, grabbing it and kneading it as she moves.

She braces her hands against my chest, trapping her breasts between her arms. I watch them bounce as she rides me, mesmerized by all of her curves.

“I’ll never get over how big you are, Jason,” she pants. “God, you feel so good.”

I flip her, taking over the rhythm, slowly pushing myself all the way into her with each thrust. “My ego is never going to get smaller if you keep talking to me like that, Robin,” I tell her.

She giggles, though the sound is quickly lost in a gasp of pleasure. “It deserves to be as big as it is,” she purrs.

I bend and kiss her again, keeping our lips connected as I start to move a little faster. She wraps her legs around my waist, moving with me. When she comes, she arches her back and pushes her breasts against me, hanging on tight.

I thrust into her one more time, holding myself deep inside her as I finish, raking one hand through my damp hair and trying to catch my breath.

She relaxes underneath me and I smile, bending to kiss her once more, then bending further to kiss the tops of her breasts.

“Sorry I got so bent out of shape,” I apologize.

She shakes her head. “You don’t have to apologize. I don’t like it when you do it either.”

“I don’t have to do it nearly as much as you,” I point out.

“Well, I probably won’t be able to do it for much longer,” she replies thoughtfully.

I frown down at her. “Why not, Robin?”

“Well,” she reveals, “most men aren’t going to be as willing to flirt with a pregnant woman. Not to mention that I’d stick out like a sore thumb alone in a bar that way.”

I blink rapidly as she starts to grin underneath me.

“You’re pregnant?” I finally whisper.

She nods. “Yes, Jason.”

I grab her face in my hands and kiss her fiercely, hardly able to believe it. We’ve been trying, but not for that long.

When I pull back, I stare at her worriedly. “Did I hurt you, Robin? Do you feel okay? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“You didn’t hurt me, Jason,” she assures me. “And I am resting. I’m in bed, aren’t I?”

She winks and I laugh. “Do you need anything?” I wonder, slowly pushing up off of the bed and going to get a towel to clean us both.

“Mmm, some room service would be nice,” she decides. “Since I’m eating for two and all.”

“Pasta puttanesca with grilled shrimp and garlic bread?” I confirm.

“Yes, please!”

“And a big piece of tiramisu to share for dessert,” I decide, picking up the room phone.

She finds my shirt and pulls it on, throwing me my boxer briefs at the same time.

She sits beside me, beaming, and I lean over and kiss her.

She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m never letting her go.


End file.
